Have a Happy Life!
by Brillianceisthekey
Summary: Miyuki Sanae(Not the Miyuki in the manga bakuman) has fallen for Niizuma Eiji, a boy in her class, but she is too shy to ever confess. Cheered on by her friends konoka and hotori, she confesses. their relationship has ups and down, joined by their love of manga, will they stay together? rated M for later heated-ness and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Niizuma-kun... Miyuki sanae thought, staring at the back of his head, it was the middle of class, she was in 11th grade, was droning on and on, and Miyuki was lucky enough to sit behind her crush, Niizuma Eiji._ Niizuma is always doodling,huh,_she thought._ S_he imagined him and her, kissing- her face flushed red. _ n-no way... _she thought, blushing,_ I'm thinking of dirty perverted things.._ she sighed. _I've already wrote him a love note too,_ she thought, picking up her pencil, and studying it."OK class!" the teacher said, smiling. "its time for gym, so every body get your gym clothes, and change." _YESSS!_ Miyuki thought. she was excited because she excelled at gym.

~5 minutes later in the gym~

"OK, since the boys and girls don't get along very well, I will be pairing then up," Mrs. Kwan said, pulling out her clipboard and scanning the names on it. "let's see... kiku-Chan and utane-kun, hane-kun and furara-Chan... konoka-chan and hotori-kun..." she recited the pairs one by one and finally got down to the last pair. "The last girl is Miyuki-Chan." There were multiple boys left. _ ack.. i want to paired up with Niizuma-kun..._ Miyuki thought, silently hoping she would be paired with her crush-since-forth-grade. "Miyuki-chan and... " _PLEASE PLEASE! _ Miyuki screamed in her head. "Nane-kun."the teacher finished. _aw! no.. Nane-kun is a pervert. .. wait. Nane-kun isn't here.._ " Teacher!" A male voice rang out. Miyuki turned to see Niizuma-kun."Nane-kun is absent today!~" "Ah! sorry Miyuki- chan!" the teacher apologized,"you will be paired with Eiji-kun instead, OK?" "y-yes ma'am!" Miyuki stuttered.

"OK, one of you go get a basketball for the drill we are doing!" the teacher said, putting her clipboard down on a bench. "I'll get the basketball, okay?" Niizuma chirped, running off to the storeroom. _I'm so lucky to be paired up with Niizuma-kun... _Miyuki thought. she didn't notice her bestie, konoka-chan, sneak up next to her. "BOO!" konoka whispered. Miyuki jumped. "ahahaha Miyuki! you're such a fraidy cat!" Miyuki blushed. "H-hey, at least I don't watch yaoi! "Hey! that's a secret!" konoka yelped."but-i see you got paired up with Nii-zu-ma kun~~~ " "H-hey! you got paired with hotori-kun.. Your boyfriend!" Miyuki said in response."Fair enough! ah! looks like Niizuma-kun and Hotori-kun have come back!" Konoka said as she ran off to meet her partner/boyfriend,.

"Hey, sorry it took so long, the other boys hid all the good basketballs.." Eiji said. "Its okay!" Miyuki smiled, taking the ball from him. he was a little taller than her, so she had to look up to see his face. "OK, everyone has a basketball!" The teacher looked around. "Now, the drill is to chest pass the ball to each other! Begin!" the teacher blew the whistle. Miyuki threw the ball, and Niizuma caught it. Niizuma threw the ball back but slipped and landed face first.. in Miyuki's size C breasts. Luckily nobody noticed, but Miyuki looked up to see Konoka and Hotori snickering at her. Miyuki's face flushed red and then she and Niizuma quickly got up, and she saw that Niizuma's face was also flushed red. "um...i'm sorry.." he started to say but Miyuki stopped him. "N-no it's OK.."

~ TIME SKIP: after school~

"What?! your confessing to Niizuma-kun today?!" Konoka whisper screamed. "yeah! got a problem?!" Miyuki blushed. "yeah! he had his face all over your huge chest!"konoka squealed. "hey! you're just jealous because i have a bigger chest area than you!" Miyuki eyed konoka's size A chest. "hey! Pervert! pervert Miyuki!"konoka squealed. "Konoka-chan!" Hotori-kun appeared behind her. "Hows my favorite girlfriend!" he smiled, laughing. "Great- wait. your favorite? i'm your only girlfriend..unless you're cheating that is.." she smirked. "yeah right! like I would cheat on my one and only true love!" Hotori chirped. "hey! you're getting all sappy now.." konoka laughed. " OK! i'm off to tell Niizuma my feelings!" Miyuki skipped off."should i have told her he has a serious crush on her and was about to ask her out tomorrow?" hotori questioned. "WHAT!? how..?" konoka turned around to face hotori. "yeah.. he asked what colors Miyuki liked and what her favorite food or car brand is and everything.." Hotori laughed. "what? you should have told her!"konoka's face softened. "well, i guess that's pretty romantic.."

"Um..Niizuma-kun?" Miyuki said to Eiji. _Oh crap.. _Eiji thought. _If this is about the incident at gym- oh well. she smelled good.._"N-niizuma-K-kun um.." she stammered. "yes?" He asked. "Niizuma-kun! i like you! W-will you go out with me?" Miyuki's face became red."I-I like you too!" He answered, blushing._ I look like an idiot.._He thought, staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading my fan fiction. I'm a huge fan of Eiji Niizuma 3 XD **

**Characters so far : **

**Miyuki Sanae (female,main character)**

**Eiji Niizuma (Bakuman character, Miyuki's love interest/boyfriend?, male)**

**Konoka Satori (Female, has boyfriend)**

**Hotori Ichirou (Male, Konoka's boyfriend)**

**Try to remember these names!**

**OK,on with the story!**

* * *

After confessing and becoming girlfriend-boyfriend, Miyuki went home, all happy. "SIS! remember Eiji-kun?" "yes! he was so cheerful!" her sister,(Shiro sanae) replied, smiling."Well, I'm now going out with him!" Miyuki chirped."Really? that's great! I'd thought you'd never get a boyfriend!" Shiro laughed. "HEY! you're so mean!" Miyuki squealed."I was born that way!" Her sister replied. "Idiot." Miyuki laughed.

Meanwhile~

Eiji slumped over on his desk, inking the chapter of his manga before the deadline. _Ah.. I'm glad Miyuki-chan confessed to me and all, but i need to work on my manga!_ Eiji thought, inking the last page. O_h, i know. I'll show her around my studio tomorrow. Yeah, that'll work. "_BAM! CROW! CAW!" he yelled.

~TIME SKIP: the next day.~

"Miyuki-chan!" yelled Konoka, appearing out of nowhere and tackling Miyuki. "What did he say?!" "You mean Eiji-kun?" Miyuki said calmly. "He said yes!" "YESSSSSSSSS"! Konoka yelled, getting up. "Idiot." Miyuki said, laughing. "Hey!" konoka giggled. "Miyuki! Konoka! Wait up!" Hotori ran to catch up with them. "Don't run off like that Konoka!" Hotori panted, gasping for breath. When the three got to class, Miyuki saw Eiji. "Hello Eiji-kun! She smiled and waved cheerfully. "Hello Miyuki-chan!" He smiled enthusiastically. "Class!" Mrs. Kwan interrupted. "We are going to change seating plans. The new desk arrangement will be in pairs. I have box with numbers in it. #1 will be with #2, #3 with#4, and so on. The last pair will be #17 and 18 by the way!" came around and put a slip of paper on each student's desk. Miyuki gulped and opened her slip of paper. _#10,_ she thought. _ I hope Eiji-kun has #9! I wonder what Konoka and Hotori-kun got.. _

Miyuki turned to look at Konoka. Konoka signaled Miyuki with her fingers, telling Miyuki she'd gotten #9. _That's good, I guess. _A note landed on her desk, She turned to see that Eiji had put it there. She felt her heart pounding. _It's nothing bad,right? I mean-it's just a note._She slowly opened it. It read:

**Hi. What number did you get?**

**I have #6. Ichirou-san has #5 so i will sit next to him. Want to come over to my studio to see the manga I drew?**

**Love, Eiji.**

Miyuki blushed._He wrote "Love.." _She thought. She Quickly replied.

**Oh yeah, You draw for Shonen jump, Right? I read about it! You want me to come today?**

**XOXO , Miyuki.**

She folded the note,Tapped him on the shoulder, and passed him the note. He took the note, unfolded it, then read it Quickly he blushed. _ Probably at the XOXO part.. _ Miyuki thought. He turned to face her and made a weird face. Miyuki giggled, trying to hold back her laughter.

~TIME SKIP: EIJI'S STUDIO~

"We're Here!" Niizuma yelled, Running across the small apartment. he sat down and a chair, facing backwards and stared up at Miyuki. "The manga's over there if you want to see it." He said, pointing to a thin stack of papers on a desk. Miyuki ran over and quickly read it. "wow! Amazing!" She said, sitting down on another chair, facing him. "Can you draw?" he hesitantly asked her. "Oh.. Kind of, but not really." she replied, shifting uncomfortably. "I wanna see!" he perked up, his eyes sparkling. "oh fine.. you win." she went and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. she drew a shojo-style Hatsune Miku. "Wow~" he said, his eyes becoming bright.

"What's your favorite manga?"He asked, turning to look at her. "Um.. Soul Eater, I guess, but it's kinda ecchi.." she replied,tucking hair behind her ear. "Ha! I know right? But it's hilarious!" he laughed. Miyuki laughed, and then stared into his eyes, blushing uncontrollably. _I just noticed how beautiful his eyes are,_ she thought to herself. _She's so cute when she's blushing,_Eiji thought, staring at her. He leaned in and slowly their lips touched. _My first kiss,_They both thought to themselves, as they closed their eyes. After a little make-out session, Miyuki went home. Her face was flushed red. When she went to sleep, she dreamt of herself, and Eiji.


	3. Chapter 3

**New characters:**

**Shiro sanae (Miyuki's sister, female)**

* * *

"Class! we are going on a Field trip to cherry blossom valley two days from now!" announced. _Yay! _Miyuki thought, clapping her hands together as talking erupted from the students. _I can see the Blossoms with Miyuki-chan.._Eiji thought, moving his head in her direction, to see her talking to Konoka. "Hey you excited? Konoka asked Miyuki, Knowing what her answer would be. "Yeah!" Miyuki exclaimed. "Is it because Nii-zu-ma-kun is coming along? huh?" Konoka said, smirking. "Hey!" Miyuki said, blushing. "Its only the truth!" Replied Konoka, smiling at her friend's flushed face."You're Just glad because you're gonna make a bento for Hotori-kun!" Miyuki said in defense, Turning to see Eiji and Hotori chatting.

"Hey! I have an idea! how about you make one too! I bet Niizuma-kun will like it!" Konoka said, laughing. "Eh? But-" Miyuki tried to say but Konoka interrupted her. " Don't worry about the cooking! You're good at it!" "...Are you lying so yours will look good in comparison?" Miyuki suspiciously eyed her friend."NO! You are!" Konoka assured her. "And how exactly do you know that?!" Miyuki questioned. "Internet." Konoka bluntly answered. "Ha, just kidding, remember those cookies? or the sushi? or even that cake?! Those were all good!" Konoka insisted. "But those were simple easy things!" Miyuki panicked. " You Worry too much! Don't worry! You'll be fine!" Konoka said, patting her on the head. "I'm NOT a dog!" Miyuki playfully hit konoka.

~TIME SKIP: AFTER SCHOOL AT MIYUKI"S HOUSE!~

Konoka had finally convinced Miyuki to make a bento for Eiji. "What kind of bento shall I make?" Miyuki asked herself. "Ah, with omelette...or sushi.. or rice.. oh, I know!... aha.. im really worried if he'll like it or not.." Shiro came marching down the stairs. "Whatcha making?" she asked, Her voice full of curiosity. "A Bento for me and Eiji-kun to eat!" Miyuki cheerfully replied. "pfffttt.." Shiro laughed mockingly. "Hey! when you made a bento for your boyfriend, I didn't laugh at you!" Miyuki raged. "Hey! that was over a year ago!" Shiro insisted, playfully smacking her sister. " That's beside the point!" Miyuki insisted again, and smacked her sister back.

~TIME SKIP:3 HOURS LATER~

"Aha! The bento is completed!" Miyuki exclaimed, wiping sweat from her brow. "Wow... That's such a nice bento.." Shiro said sarcastically. "Hey!" Miyuki said in protest. " Taste test it then!" Miyuki added, shoving a spoonful of bento into Shiro's open mouth. "Mmmmpppphh! Shiro squealed in protest. Then started chewing. "Fish Phish shgood (This is good)!" Shiro said, taking the spoon out of her mouth and handing it back to Miyuki. "You're a really good cook!" Shiro said. "Ehhh? you couldn't tell?! I cook dinner All the time!" Miyuki looked at her sister with disbelief. " I just thought we got take-out all the time!" Shiro squealed. "Yeah right! admit it already!" Miyuki threw a spoon at Shiro's foot. "I already did!" Shiro squealed in pain, then smacked Miyuki in the head. "When!" Miyuki smacked Shiro back. "Just now!" Shiro squeaked. "Excuses!" Miyuki squeaked back in protest.


	4. UPDATEEE

Hey... this isn't a chapter. chapters will be put on hold until i finish planning the plot out and writing a rough draft of each chapter. those last chapters were actually not planned out, i wrote them from scratch... XD...so... until then,

~BRILLIANCEISTHEKEY~

P.S new chapters will be out everyday after i finish writing, until then, i'm not posting. the longest I won't post is a month, but maybe two weeks or less...? K den...bai.


End file.
